Finding home
by CarlyWinchester
Summary: French Mistake: Balthazar didn't just send Sam and Dean into another world. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of the character. And Jensen and Jared are not made up by me...
1. Chapter 1

"What. The. Hell?" Jensen said sitting up in bed, in an unfamiliar room. His eyes gazed across the scenery. He could be wrong, he could be having a totally vivid nightmare, but it looked to him like the set of Supernatural, but without the crew, cameras, and was enclosed. He looked at the bed next to him. There sleeping was Jared. Jensen slid out of bed and went to Jared's side.

"Jared, wake up." He said shaking Jared slightly. Jared grunted and rolled onto his side, away from Jensen. Remembering how heavy of a sleeper Jared is, and hearing stories of how he would refuse to wake up for as long as he could manage, Jensen yanked the covers off of him and pulled the pillow out from under his head. Still not budging, Jensen used the pillow to hit Jared on the head, getting a loud moan come from Jared.

"Stop it. Gimme five more minutes." Jensen huffed and rolled his eyes. He knew that if he gave Jared five more minutes, they'd go through the same thing_ in five minutes. _Jensen crossed his arms and searched the room for something that could wake the heavies sleeper he had ever met up. He did a double take when his eyes found the kitchen. Hurrying over to the sink, he dumped a nearly empty cup of whiskey in the sink and filled it with cold water. Going back over to Jared, he dumped the cup's content onto Jared's sleeping face, causing him to shoot up with a sharp intake of breath.

"Jensen! What the hell was that for?!" Jared asked in a loud angry voice. Jensen ignored the question and asked his own.

"Where are we?" Jared suddenly noticed his surroundings. He slid his legs off of the bed and stood next to Jensen. He whipped the dripping water off of his chin, followed by his forehead. His mouth opened.

"I-I..." Jared started. With a frown, he said with an unbelieving voice, "It looks like one of those motel sets from Supernatural." Jensen nodded, having thought the same thing. Jensen rushed to the door and opened it. Seeing an actual outside, he shut it and rested his back against the smooth wood.

"Jared, I have a feeling we're not in Canada anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen paced the length of the room as Jared sat on the bed; both holding a look of anguish. On the floor lay a cell phone that Jensen found in the room to try and call Danneel, but she didn't pick up. No, it was some man, defiantly not his wife. Jared had the same luck with calling Gen. It was as if they traded their phone numbers with random strangers. But not just them. Jensen called everyone he knew, his parents, sister, brother-in-law, friends, and every number he ever remembered. Not one person he tried answered, or even held the number anymore. If he and Jared hadn't been freaking out before, they definitely were now. Getting tired of pacing, Jensen sat in the chair. He put his head in his hands, and rubbed his eyes, feeling completely defeated. Just then, Jared stood up and picked the phone up off of the ground.

"What's the point? No one we know will answer the phone." Jensen said, a wave of fear crossed him. Is Danneel worrying about him? Is Gen worrying about Jared?

"No, I know. It's just...maybe there's someone in the phone who knows something..." Jared said, knowing it's a long shot.

"Who do you think is in the contacts? Bobby?" Jensen spat.

"Maybe." Jared said unfazed. He turned the phone on and clicked on the contacts. He scrolled until he found the contact, Bobby. He stopped scrolling and looked at it. 'On the show, Bobby's contact was just Bobby.' Jared thought. He clicked the name and brought the phone to his ear as it rang.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end.

"Bobby?" Jared asked with a mix of hope and disbelief. Jensen stood slowly and went over to Jared.

"Yeah."

"Bobby Singer?"

"Sam, are you alright?" Jared put his hand over the part of the phone he spoke into, and whispered to Jensen.

"He called me Sam." Jared removed his hand, "Bobby, listen to me. I'm not Sam. My name is Jared. I think...I think we're in...the wrong universe?" Jared said, not realizing how crazy it sounded until it was out loud.

"Yeah right, kid. Call me if you got a lead on this mother of all." Bobby hung up. Jared brought the phone away from his ear, and looked to Jensen. "He didn't believe me."

"Well it does sound crazy, when you think about it. I mean, different universes. Not something you see every day." Jensen replied.

"Yeah, you're right." Jared said with gloom.

"Wait, why don't we call Castiel? It might be weird for a human, but maybe not for an angel." Jensen supplied. Jared nodded and searched for Castiel's contact. Smiling when he found it, he clicked and called him.

"Hello? Sam?"

"Castiel, we need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

"What...ong...m?" Jared froze. The line was filled with static, and Cas was breaking up.

"Cas? Can you hear me?"

"...Lo? Sa...?" Jared looked at Jensen. He heard a click, signaling that either Cas ended the call or it disconnected. He threw the phone on the bed and shouted, "Dammit!"

"What happened?" Jensen asked.

"The call disconnected." Jared said with rage. Jensen sighed.

"Great. That's just fantastic." They were back to square one. They had no idea what was going on, what to do, and had no one to help them.

"Wait, why don't we just go to Bobby's house? He lives in Sioux Falls, right? We go there, Bobby's address won't be too hard to find. How many Singer Auto Shops can there be, right?" Jensen said.

"You're right. He can't hang up on us if we're talking right to him!" Jared replied feeling a pang of hope.

They hurried to the door, but both then stopped in their tracks. They turned their heads back and looked at the room.

"Do you also feel bad leaving Sam and Dean's stuff behind?" Jared asked.

"Yeah." Jensen said. He didn't know why he felt bad; Dean was just a character he played on television for a living. Up until now he had no idea Dean, or Sam for that matter, even existed. He's still having trouble believing it. But if playing along meant he could go home again, he'd pretend to be Cinderella if he needed to.

They quickly packed up their stuff. Sam and Dean didn't have a lot of property. Just enough cloths to fill one duffel bag each. Jensen picked up the car keys and shut the door behind them. He had to admit, even if it was just to himself, there was a silver lining to all this crazy. Two words, the Impala. Jensen loved driving the Impala. She was a beautiful car, and drove gracefully. And now he could drive it for real. He couldn't help but smile a bit, shielding it from Jared. He opened the trunk and was about to put his bag in, when Jared stopped him.

"Wait." Jared held his hand in front of Jensen. He lifted up the floor of the trunk, to find an arsenal of weapons. He quickly slammed it and threw his, or Sam's, bag down with fear. He never used a gun before, and now he is driving with twenty of them in the back seat! Jensen put his bag down, shaken. He closed the trunk and sat in the front seat.

"Ready to go to Bobby's?" Jensen said looking at Jared.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jared replied. And they drove off to Sioux Falls, hoping they could get this sorted out, and go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Albuquerque. They were in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Sioux Falls is in South Dakota. That means to drive from where they were to Bobby's, they'd have to be on the road for sixteen hours. Jensen drove them, glad that there was no traffic anywhere, so they wouldn't be in the car longer then they needed to. Anxiety was filling the car, so much anxiousness they hardly could breathe. Jared tried calling Castiel every fifteen minutes, but the same old story happened each time. No answer. What was Castiel up too? They both wondered what became of Misha. Did he come over to this universe also? Is he still on theirs? Is he in a different universe all together? There was no way for them to know, until Castiel decides to answer his phone, and they have a very long discussion with him.

Jensen was focusing on the road, and finding the right exit when he heard a soft sob. He quickly looked at Jared, before bringing his eyes back onto the road. But in those few seconds he was looking away from the road, he saw what the cause of the noise was.

"Are you okay?" Jensen asked concerned. He just saw his best friend wipe away a tear that was dripping down his face. Jensen was scared, just as much as Jared, but neither of them cried before, so why should they cry now? Why was Jared crying now? They were dealing, and getting closer to getting home. So what's wrong with Jared?

"It just hit me. Gen played Ruby, and in this universe," Jared let out a shaky breath, "In this universe Ruby is dead. I, well, Sam killed her." Jensen didn't know what to say. How do you comfort someone whose wife is dead in a different dimension? Jensen thought fast.

"Well, Gen might be Ruby, but Ruby isn't Gen. So Ruby is dead...but Gen isn't. In our universe, Gen is alive and she isn't going to die any time soon. She's uh, she's good."

"I'm not so sure about her being 'good'" Jared began to say. Jensen was about to asked him what he was talking about, when the phone rang. Jared quickly stopped crying and cleared his throat. He picked up the phone, "Hello?" Jensen heard a muffled sound at the other end of the line. "We're heading to your house anyway, we heft about ten hours ago, just six left and we'll see you." Jared said in a slightly annoyed voice. Bobby said goodbye and Jared hung up the phone, and looked out the window with a pained expression, still thinking about Gen. Jensen wanted to say something, but he knew Jared didn't want to talk. Instead, he just put on the radio and drove on, as Carry on my Wayward Son played in the background.

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more_


	5. Chapter 5

Jensen never thought he'd be so relieved to see the rusty old sign saying Singer Salvage Yard. He pulled up and got out of the car, a splash of heat hit his face. He heard Jared shut the door and looked at him. They spoke a silent conversation through their eyes.

_Are you ready?_

_No, but there's no turning back now. I want to go home._

_Me too. But what if Bobby doesn't know what to do?_

_There has to be something he could do. We are here, aren't we?_

_Yeah..._

_Let's go._

They walked to the front door and went up the steps. Jensen brought his hand to knock, but hesitated. He took a deep breath and banged his hand against the rough wood three times. Footsteps approached and flung the door open.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Was all the greetings they got from Bobby, who walked back into the 'library'. Jensen walked in first and quickly followed. Jared shut the door behind him, as he walked into the familiar, yet alien house. To be honest, Jared and Jensen were even more scared now, than they were when they had no idea where they were. Bobby is violent, impulsive, and has guns. They mean no disrespect, they loved it when Jim was on set, they loved Bobby, but meeting the real him brought chills down their spines.

"So what was all that about, saying your name is Jared?" Jared wasn't listening, he was too distracted. "Sam? Sam!" That shook Jared. He looked at Bobby and said, "Huh?" Bobby gave him a look, "What's the matter with you today, boy? You're acting all kinds of crazy." Jared and Jensen locked eyes, once again having a silent conversation, but this time Jared told Jensen that he was going to tell Bobby what happened, again.

"Bobby, listen to me, and hear me out, please." Jared begged. Bobby started looking worried.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I don't know how to say this without sounding like a madman. It's weird," Jared first confessed.

"Nothing can sound weird to me." Bobby told him.

"Yeah, well get this. Dean and Sam aren't here. My name is Jared, and that's Jensen. We're from a different universe, and have no idea how we got here. And on our universe, we're actors on a show called Supernatural. Where your life, and the Winchester's is a TV show." Jared said plainly, not bothering to sugar coat it.

"Oh..." Was all Bobby said. Suddenly, Jared was dripping wet.

"Not a demon, Bobby." Jared said wiping his eyes.

"Whoa whoa hey!" Jared looked up and saw Bobby approaching Jensen with a knife.

"Come on, if you are who you say you are, this won't hurt too bad." Jensen stopped backing away, and looked at Jared. He sighed and rolled his sleeve up. He extended his arm and looked away.

"Ah." Jensen moaned upon feeling the cold metal knife pierce his arm and slice through.

"Don't be a baby." Bobby said handing him a rag to bandage the blood.

"You cut yourself for rituals all the time, and so does Dean, but we already covered that I'm NOT DEAN!" Jensen said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, princess." Jensen scowled at Bobby, until Jared cut in.

"Bobby, do you think you could help us go home? Maybe Sam and Dean will return when we back."

"Alright, but I never heard of a case like this before. Have you tried calling Cas? ...Do you know who Cas is?"

"Yeah, he's in the show. We called him a thousand times, be he never answered." Jared told Bobby.

"Alright, so the only other option at the moment is to see if anything is in one of the books. So get reading."


	6. Chapter 6

ch6

By the time Cas decided to pop in, Jensen had finished eighteen chapters of a lore book. He had no idea what they were looking for and neither did Bobby, so they looked at everything. Every single supernatural being that had the slightest chance of being able to send people into a different dimension, they read about. But then again, they didn't know of any supernatural being that could do something like this. Except for an angel or trickster. But in the trickster's sense, rather than sending someone into a different dimension, they'd just create a fake reality around the person.

"Where the hell have you been?" Bobby asked Cas.

"Out." Castiel replied without giving any more detail or explanation.

"How specific." Jared muttered.

"You called me. Often. Why?"

"We-" Jared started to say, but got cut off by Castiel.

"Wait a second. You are not you." Cas squinted his eyes and looked at Jared so intently, he got uncomfortable. "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"That's what we've been trying to figure out." Jensen said. That ruled out the angels. Maybe it was a trickster?

"Where are you from?" Castiel asked.

"Another universe. Where all this," Jared waved his arms around him, "is just a TV show."

"Do you think someone in your universe sent you here, rather than someone in this universe?" Castiel had a point, but their universe was so..._natural. _Nothing apocalyptical ever happened, except for the stupid Mayan world ending thing. Though they aren't so sure that counts.

"I'll go asked around. Maybe the angels heard something." And he was gone. Vanished. Bobby sighed and rolled his eyes, before going back to reading.

"Happen often?" Jensen asked. Bobby looked at him with question. "Cas leaving like that?" Jensen already knew the answer. Yes. Cas goes wherever he wants, even if Sam or Dean needed him to stay. He's an angel of the lord, so it's not exactly like they could restrain him. Not without really pissing him off. But who knows, he might hulk out, so it would be best to leave him. But still it'd be nice to have an angel up your sleeve for whenever you needed one. Needing to call once and have them there in a second. It'd be really useful and convenient, but Cas hasn't been acting like Cas lately. Erik Kirpke told them a few spoilers of what's coming, and Cas is starting to go down a dark path. Jensen wondered if he should tell Bobby what he knows. But he wondered if Bobby would want to know. Rather than raise suspicion, let him keep trusting in Cas. Not just for Bobby's sake, but for Dean's. Jensen knows that Dean needs Cas. He feels like a weird fangirl when he says, or thinks, it, but he doesn't want to take away Dean's trust in Cas because Cas is all the family Dean has. Sam let him down so many times, he hardly trusts him anymore. And Bobby's old. Who knows how much longer he'll be around? But with Cas. So far he never let Dean down. Dean needs someone like that. Dean needs Cas.

Jensen didn't even realize that he was lost in thought, until Jared snapped his fingers in front of his face, making him jump.

"Hey, you okay?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, just...thinking." Jensen replied

"Yeah well quit thinking and get reading." Bobby said. 'They're worse at research then the real Sam and Dean are.' He thought giving them one more glare before getting back to his book.


	7. Chapter 7

ch7

Jensen was a good student. He never flunked a class, and if he never became an actor, he'd become a physical therapist. He was smart. But research was something he could approve on. In other words, he hated it. It was the most boring, time consuming thing he could do. And being honest, his current situation didn't give him much encouragement. Especially with these books. Reading these was harder than Shakespeare. Every few minutes Jared and Jensen would lock eyes and sigh. While at the same time, Bobby read it tirelessly. Every time Jensen or Jared would yawn, they'd hear Bobby mutter, "Idjit." under his breath.

Jared was ready to pass out, and by the looks of it, so was Jensen. They've been reading these old books for...you know what? It doesn't matter how long they've been reading them because it felt like a decade. He checked his watch every five minutes, and it ended up only being thirty seconds, if he was lucky enough for it to be a whole thirty. He hated research. He was just about to doze off, when suddenly, Bobby said, "That's it."

"What? Did you find out how to send us back?" Jared asked with hope. Bobby smiled and nodded.

"Uh huh."

"That's great!" Jensen exclaimed.

"Wanna know what's even better?" Bobby asked, "I got all the ingredients. The boys grinned as Bobby hurried to the refrigerator.

"I got a jar of lamb's blood right in here." Jared and Jensen were too happy to be grossed out. Lamb's blood...in the refrigerator.

Bobby yanked the door open, and his smile vanished.

"Balls!" He took out the jar and turned around.

"It's empty."

"What do you mean by empty?" Jensen asked in disbelief.

"Just that." Bobby put the jar down, and pushed past Jared to get to his desk. He pulled the drawer open.

"My bone of a lesser saint! Someone used my supply!" Bobby screamed. He was furious. "Well now we know how you got here." Bobby sat down, a frown occupying his face.

"Well that's just great!" Jared said.

"What do we do now?" Jensen asked.

"We order more supplies and hope it gets here soon." Bobby said plainly. Jared and Jensen nodded. Seems simple.

"How long does it normally take?" Jared asked.

"Well, it usually ranges between a week or two months." Bobby replied, not looking at them.

"Two months!? How does it take between a week and two months?!"

"Do you think getting a bone of a lesser saint is easy? If you can do it faster than that, go right ahead!" Bobby snapped.

"So what you're saying," Jensen said trying to calm down, "is we can get home in a week, or two months?" Jensen tried to keep his cool.

"Might take more."

"Of course it can."

"I'll go make the call. Tell them it's urgent. Maybe they'll make an exception and do it fast." Bobby got up and went to his phone. Jensen walked over to Jared, who didn't look good again. He was looking down, and looked about ready to cry.

"Hey," Jensen said to him calmly, all anger leaving him at once, "we'll get home. Soon. Don't worry." Jared nodded, but didn't look better. He didn't tell Jensen, but he didn't care about that. All he could think of was Gen.

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews :) it really means a lot to me.

Also, I have an idea of where I want to go with the story, but the dates are off. As in, the episode date isn't close enough to the other date i'm putting in. So, we're going to pretend that French Mistakes came out a few months later.

Sorry about the vagueness, but I don't want to spoil anything ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel reappeared, the flap of his wings always amazed Jensen. It sounded peaceful, calming even. But the look on Castiel's face told him otherwise.

"Cas?" Jensen said upon seeing his expression. Jared looked at him confused.

"I found out what happened. How you got here, and where Sam and Dean went." Bobby advanced towards him, a look of concern sketched onto his face.

"Well whatever it was, they used my supply of ingredients." Cas sighed.

"Balthazar was in a bit of a hurry." Cas admitted.

"Balthazar?!" Bobby shouted. Of course it was Balthazar.

"Yes, Balthazar. Raphael was after him and the weapons he stole, so he gave the key to Sam and Dean and sent them into another universe, but without meaning to sent Jensen and Jared into this one."

"Boys do you mind giving us a moment?" Bobby asked, not breaking eye contact with the angel. "There's some stuff Cas and I need to discuss." Jared and Jensen nodded and went upstairs. Jensen was happy that he could speak to Jared now. He wanted to know what was up.

The boys walked into a bedroom and sat down. There was a double bed, so they assumed it was Sam and Dean's. They didn't say anything for a few minutes, than Jensen broke the silence.

"Hey man, are you alright?" He asked. Jared looked at him.

"We're stuck in a different universe where ghosts, monsters, and angels exist, while hunters are in our universe with our wives. So yeah, I'm fine." Jared said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"No, I mean, like, you've been acting weird. You look unhappy, I guess I mean to say." Jensen said. He was really bad at finding the right words. That's why he loves acting. The right thing to say is always written down for him.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. Nothing's wrong." Jared said looking out into nothing.

"Uh huh, sure. Come one Jared, I just want to help you. Is Gen okay?" Jensen asked. Jared flinched and Jensen knew he hit the jackpot. "What's wrong with Gen?" Jensen asked. Jared looked down at his lap and frowned, his lip quivering.

"She's been sick lately. Throwing up, fever and I don't know what's wrong. She plays it off like nothing is wrong, but I can see her, when she thinks I'm looking the other way. I can hear her when she thinks I'm watching TV; and I just want to know what's wrong and I want to help her, but I can't and I just..." Jared had to stop talking, because he was in hysterics. Jensen hurried over to him and put a protective arm around him. Jared leaned in close to Jensen and cried onto his shoulder. He knew, if anything happened to Gen, Jared's world would crumble.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that the chapter is so much shorter than normal, but I think the content makes up for it :)**

"Boys! Come back down!" Jared lifted his head up quickly, getting a bit dizzy from the speed. Jensen put his hand on Jared's back in a comforting way. They were so focused on each other, neither of the noticed Castiel appear in the room with them, until he spoke.

"Bobby wants you to come downstairs." Castiel said making both men jump

"Don't do that!" Jensen calmly shouted at Castiel, doing it how Dean did.

"Sorry." Castiel responded, and vanished once more. Jared stood up and began walking towards the door, and Jensen stood after him.

"Wait, Jared." He began to say, but Jared kept walking.

"Come on, Bobby wants to talk to us." Jensen grabbed Jared's arm, causing him to spin around.

"Listen, Jared, I know that ever since that stupid fight we had a few months back we haven't been talking. But to be honest, you're one of my closest friends. One of my best friends, even. No fight is going to change that. I care about you. More than you think, and I hate seeing you hurting. If there was anything in the world that I could do to help Gen, I'd do it in a heartbeat. No, I'd do it in less than a heartbeat. I'm sorry about that day. I'm sorry about the fight. It doesn't even matter anymore. All I care about now is you. I want to help you. But since I don't know how, all I can do is give you my word. I am here for you. I always was and I always will be. I love you, man. In a totally platonic way, but still. Nothing will get in the way of our friendship, and I'm sorry I let it before." By the end of Jensen's speech, Jared was crying again. But not from sorrow. He was happy that he had his friend back. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's shoulders, and held him tight. For the first time in two weeks, he was starting to feel better. Not by much, but anything is better than how he felt before.

"I know. And me too. But hey, brothers fight." He smiled weakly, but it was all he could muster. "Come on, let's see what Bobby has to say."


	10. Chapter 10

ch10

The two men rushed down the creaky steps in hurry. When they reached the floor, Bobby looked up.

"Took you long enough. What were you boys doing up there? Fixing your makeup?" Jensen responded in annoyance,

"Nothing, Bobby." He was seriously getting sick of Bobby's wise cracks.

"Anyway, I got some good news." Bobby said eyeing Dean, not liking his sarcastic tone.

"What is it?" Jared asked, hoping that he and Jensen were able to go home right away, and not be stuck in this supernatural-verse.

"I spoke with Balthazar, he explained to me why he sent Sam and Dean where he did, and why of course you came here. He had no intention for you two to come here, but he needed a decoy. I assume you don't know why Raphael is-"

"Yeah, he's an angel. He wants to restart the apocalypse, but you are against that, and sort of fighting against him." Castiel didn't speak for a moment.

"Correct. Anyway, Balthazar stole some of Heaven's weapons, and Raphael wants them, so he sent Sam and Dean there so Raphael would send Virgil after them, and he could collect the weapons, before Raphael could get his hands on them."

"Oh..." Was all Jensen could say. Jared couldn't say anything. What was there to say? How does one respond to that?

"That's good news?" Jared asked slightly...okay, very confused.

"No. The good news is once Balthazar get's the weapons back, we can send you home. And Sam and Dean will return as well."

"How long will that be?" Jensen asked, not trusting enough to bring his hopes up.

"Uh...two days? Maybe three." Jared and Jensen locked eyes, and silently spoke to each other. _Better than two months._

"Oh, so what do you do until then?" Jensen asked.

"Well, what do you boys normally do when you don't have work?"

"I go out or stay in with my wife."Jared said feeling grief all over again. By Castiel's expression "Oh, so what do you do until then?" Jensen asked.

"Well, what do you boys normally do when you don't have work?"

"I go out or stay in with my wife."Jared said feeling grief all over again. By Castiel's expression, you could tell that he knew.

"Well aren't you a bucket of fun." Bobby said feeling a bit jealous. He missed Karen, and now he hears that some boy he doesn't like is happily married, it brings him a bit of envy.

"I play guitar, and spend time with my wife, but seeing as we can't be with our wives...Wait, Bobby?" Jensen said

"What?"

"There's an actress in Jared and my universe, Danneel Harris. Do you think she exists in this one?"

"Maybe. We can look." Jensen smiled in thanks.

"B-Bobby? Do you mind also looking up a...a Genevieve Cortese?" Jared looked at the ground. Gen played Ruby, so he doubted that she existed here.

Bobby stood up and went over to a computer. He was only doing this because if those boys were actors in their universe, there's a high chance that those were the women they were married to. They didn't ask to be pulled away from their wives, and Bobby sure knew what it felt like to miss your spouse. First he typed in Danneel Harris, because Jensen asked him first.

"No match. Sorry boy."Jensen looked down and shut his eyes. Is pained him to think that if something happened to Balthazar, he could never see Danneel again. But deep down, he didn't expect her to be in this universe. She is one of a kind.

Jared was shaking as Bobby typed in Gen's name. He was worried, not that she wouldn't come up, but that something bad happened to her in this universe.

"There's a match for Genevieve Cortese," Bobby exclaimed, "but I don't think you'll like it." Just as he feared.

"What?" Jared said, voice cracking.

"She went missing a while ago. There's a picture here actually." Bobby clicked on the picture, and his mouth hit the floor. "I'll be damned. That's Ruby." Jared let out a shaky breath.

"In my universe, Gen played Ruby. I guess our universes are more connected then we think." Bobby looked to Jensen.

"Was Danneel in, what was the show? Supernatural?" Jensen shook his head.

"Well, sorry." Jensen nodded faintly.

"Excuse me." Jensen ran upstairs, and following quickly behind was Jared, this time, ready to help his friend.

Thank you guys for reviews :) it really means a lot to me. also, if you guys have any fic ideas, feel free to send me them through my Tumblr. You can message me here: ask


	11. Chapter 11

Jensen slammed the door behind him and slumped against the door. He slid to the ground and held his knees to his chest, holding his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and lifted his head so it was against the door, and shut his eyes, a single tear dripping down his cheek. Jared stood outside the door, unsure of what to do; only knowing that he had to do something. He gently knocked on the door twice with his knuckles.

"Jensen?" Are you okay?" When Jensen heard his name, his eyes shot open, and he quickly dried the water from his face. He sniffed, and responded, "Yeah, fine." But he wasn't. His voice cracked as he spoke and he sounded like he's been crying. Jared could tell. Jared thought about what to do. He wasn't so good at comforting people, especially Jensen, since they went through a few months of not talking. He decided on sitting down against the door, and try to speak with Jensen.

"Is this about Danneel?" Jared asked. He already knew it was, but it will help Jensen to talk about it.

Jensen thought about the question. He was strong, and pulling it together until Danneel was mentioned. No, he was strong and pulling it together until he found out Danneel didn't exist in this universe. He didn't know why it upset him as much as it did. If Danneel did exist, he wouldn't be married to her. She would probably be with someone else, and he's glad she's not, but now he just feels lost. He survived over twenty-eight years without knowing her, and he was able to fully function. But now...not being near her kills him in every way possible. It's not just missing her, it's missing being with her. He's afraid that he'll never see her again. If the weapon plan doesn't work, he will never see Danneel again. Jensen knew Jared had it worse. Gen existed in this world, but went missing and got possessed by a demon, and later on killed by Sam...or him.

"Yeah." Jensen said plainly. Jared didn't say anything for a few seconds. The silence was creeping up on Jensen and he wished Jared would say something soon.

"You'll see her again."

"But what if something happens to Balthazar? What if Castiel is waiting for Balthazar to come back with the weapons, and realizes something is wrong? What if he goes looking for Balthazar only to find him dead, and gets killed as well? We'll be stranded in this hell of a universe and..." Jensen stopped talking to breath. He took a heavy breath and kept doing so, until Jared realized that he was hyperventilating.

"Jensen! Calm down, and breath. Come on, man, take a deep, slow breath." Jensen did as he was told until he was calm and breathing normally.

"You okay?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, and thanks."

"We're in this together, and I'll help you through. You helped me when I was upset about Gen, and I'll help you when you're upset about Danneel. But not only then. I'll always help you. No matter what the issue is. I'll always be here for you."

**Thanks for the reviews :) It's very much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

ch12

Four days later, a miracle happened. The boys were getting used to the supernatural universe. Well, as used to it as they could in four days. They were spending a lot of time with Bobby in the salvage yard. Though neither of the boys knew anything about cars, Bobby was teaching them. The three of them would laugh every time Jensen smudged grease on his forehead, and fall over gasping for breath every time Jared bumped his head. (Which happened often.) Bobby would yell at them and insult them for being idjits, but they'd catch cracking a grin at them when he thought they weren't looking. Castiel popped in a few times. He told them that Balthazar was still looking for the weapons, and Jared and Jensen felt a wave of hopelessness wash over them, but then they looked over to Bobby, and knew that even if they were trapped in this universe away from their families and friends, they were not alone. And they would never be alone. Not when Bobby was here for them. At night, Bobby, Jared, and Jensen would order in pizza or Chinese and watch TV until they fell asleep. Jared and Jensen were able to not think about their wives, and how much they missed the most important women in their lives, that is, until they went to bed. They comforted each other as they cried silent tears, longing for home, until they went to sleep in their respective beds.

Jared and Jensen were asleep in the guest room, Jensen in Dean's bed and Jared in Sam's to Bobby's instance.

"I can at least pretend things are normal." Bobby would mutter. When he said that, Jensen and Jared remembered, they weren't just missing their families, Bobby was missing him. Sam and Dean. So they did what Bobby asked. They got off to a rough start, but now they had come to respect the man. He was a good person. He just didn't like to show it.

Jared and Jensen were sleeping, when all of a sudden...

_CRASH! _

**I'm almost done. Just one more chapter, or two if I can stretch it. Thanks so much for reviewing :)**


	13. Chapter 13

ch13

Jared and Jensen lifted their heads hesitantly. They were on the ground, not sure what happened, then a voice spoke out.

"CUT!" That voice...they recognized it. It was familiar. So familiar, they could place it as Bobby Singer's. But their Bobby Singer. They both shot to a standing position.

"Jared, Jensen! Outstanding! That was just great!" Jensen grinned widely and sighed in relief. Jared started laughing.

"We're home." Jensen said, feeling happier than he had in a while. A crewmember spoke.

"Supernatural, scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker!"

"We'll be right back!" Jared said to Bobby, and they both ran out of the set, ignoring the looks the crewmembers passed their way. They ran into Jensen's trailer and pulled out their phones. Neither of them did anything with it, they just looked.

"I can't do this." Jared said breaking the silence. He pocket his phone and stormed out of the trailer. Jensen followed behind him.

"I'm going to see her." He said, not needed to use more words. Jensen nodded. He felt the same way. Calling Danneel wouldn't cut it. And after four days, he wanted to see his wife.

"Jared, first, remember. Four days ago, while we were still in this universe, we were filming an episode and we had to crash through a window. No time passed for Gen or Danneel. Just us. Gen wouldn't have known you were gone." Jared stopped walking.

"You're right. I just need to see her."

"I need to see Danneel too. But we have to be careful about what we say. You don't want to scare Gen." Jared nodded before running off in the direction of his car, and Jensen started off to his.

Driving home, Jared felt anticipation. He had his personal driver today, so he was jittery in the back seat. He kept bouncing his leg and hand. The driver kept looking at him in the mirror, but he was too excited to notice. Finally, he arrived. He got out of the car and thanks the driver. He carefully walked to the front door, and pulled it open. He took a step in, seeing the familiar scenery. He practically ran up the steps and into his bedroom. There he saw her. Gen. His Gen, sitting down, putting her earrings in.

"Gen." He breathed out in relief and joy. She turned and smiled at him. He walked over to him, and he met her half way. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight and loving embrace, and kissed.

"I love you." Jared said when their kiss broke.

"I love you too." Gen said before pulling Jared back into another kiss.

**Okay guys, just one more chapter then I'm done. Thanks so much for reviewing :)**


	14. Chapter 14

ch14

Jensen woke up with his arms around his wife. He smiled and scooted closer to her. Danneel woke up at the sudden movement from Jensen and grinned at him.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning." Jensen said back. He smiled brighter and looked at her. Saying he missed her was the understatement of the century. He missed seeing her beautiful face accompanied by her sweet voice. He missed her scent and her smile. He missed everything about her, and now he was back. Words could not describe his feeling. His feeling of love, his complete and utter devotion to the woman in his arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing a strange look on his face.

"Yeah, just a weird dream."

"What was it?" Jensen laughed a bit.

"Well, Jared and I were trapped in the TV show, except it was real. We were gone for days, before coming back." Danneel snuggled as close as she could to him.

"Did you miss me?" She said jokingly.

"More than anything." He slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips, gently, and lovingly. Danneel put her hand on Jensen's cheek, and rubbed her thumb up and down. They pulled away, Jensen smiling wider than before, touched their foreheads together.

"I love you. So much." Jensen smiled.

"I love you too." In each other's arms they went back to sleep, Jensen thankful that the nightmare was over, and he was back with the love of his life.

One week later, Jensen got a phone call. The caller id showing it to be Jared. He answered the phone.

"Hey Jared, what's up?"

"Remember when we were in the other universe?" Jensen laughed.

"Kind of hard to forget."

"Remember how I told you Gen was sick?"

"Yeah." Jensen remembered too well. Jared sobbing because he was worried about his wife's health. He was scared that something was wrong with her, and he wouldn't be there to help her. He was upset that he was trapped in a different universe, where she was dead, and the real her was home sick.

"I found out what happened."

"What?"

Unable to contain his excitement, Jared burst out, "Gen's pregnant!"

**Well that's all guys! Thank you so much for favoriting, following, and reviewing. :)**


End file.
